


Childhood Love

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Thomas Hewitt falling in love with a childhood friend headcannons





	Childhood Love

Thomas Hewitt falling in love with a childhood friend headcannons  
\- Luda Mae had been thrilled the first day she had seen you playing with Thomas. She was so used to children from the town picking on him but one day, she heard the front door go. Thomas seemed to know who it was because he rushed to the door and opened it. Luda peaked around the corner and saw a beautiful little girl, grinning happily when Thomas had answered. You asked him if he could come out and play. Thomas glanced back at him Mama, who nodded.   
When you and Thomas disappeared out the front door, she had raced to the window to watch as you grabbed Thomas’ had, asking if he wanted to play by the lake or in the field.   
From that moment, you and Thomas were inseparable.   
\- Spending every free moment you had at the Hewitts and them welcoming you with open arms.   
\- Being in Thomas’ life since you were children meant he trusted you greatly. With that trust came a certain level of intimacy already, even as just friends.you were allowed to touch him, even if it was just his arm when you were calling his name.   
\- He would know from the start he had some kind of feelings for you. It would be a form of puppy love for him and his entire family can see it. They see the way he melts when it comes to you and would do anything your little heart asked of him.   
\- Growing up, it would be a joke in the family that you and Thomas were going to get married. When you were younger, it was funny because you didn’t really understand the lovey dovey stuff and just thought it meant you could live together and play all the time. When you hit early teenage years, your cheeks would flare up red when the idea was tossed about and Thomas would feel like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Because he would like nothing more than to be with you forever.   
\- Thomas is protective over you. you’ve been so good to him and he cherishes that so he wants to return that favour. Especially when things take a small turn for the worse. You stay even when the rest of the town leave. Your family goes but you chose to stay with Thomas.   
\- He knew most of his life that he loved you in some way. He just assumed it was more of a protective love, like the one he felt for his family. But something was always different.  
\- The moment it truly hits him that he is truly and utterly in love with you isn’t after a big fight, or when things are at an emotional high.   
no, its when hes sitting in his living room. The family had went to visit Henrietta and the baby, but he had stayed to look after the house and the people below.   
He had heard the soft knock on the window, indicating that you had just passed the front window and, sure enough, he heard the front door open and you called his name. not to find out where he was, but more to let him know it was you and not someone running.   
You instantly found him in the living room and collapsed on the couch next to him. You didn’t need to say anything, because Thomas understood. You were tired. It was a connection you both had. Words weren’t always needed.   
you would pass out the second you laid your head on his shoulder.   
It would be in that moment that Thomas fully realises he is completely and irreversibly in love with you. in a moment of comfort and easiness when he doesn’t have to worry about anything but making sure you were comfy and cosy for the rest of the night.   
\- He would lift you up and carry you to the spare room which was pretty much you room at this point, with a draw full of your clothes and a number of your items in the cupboards. Even the bathroom had a spare toothbrush of yours and shampoo and conditioner.   
\- As he lies you in the double bed, your eyes would flutter open for a moment, finding his own.   
“Night, Thomas.” You mumble sleepily. Thomas would respond by gently cupping your cheek and smiling, a silent return of your words.   
\- Just as he’s about to leave the room, he hears you mumble something else.   
\- “Love you.”   
\- Thomas smiles widely, placing his hand over his heart when he sees your sleepy eyes had followed him to the door. You smile before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.   
\- In that moment, Thomas knows he loves you more than any words could say.


End file.
